


Freaking finally

by Laziall1999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laziall1999/pseuds/Laziall1999
Summary: Tony and stephen are un a good place, they love eachother, tony adopted sons are okey with the relationship ( even if one of them -peter- doesn't know how to get into one with the love of his life -wade-) and harley is yo busy taking ober the world one potato gum at the time, and lest not forget loki crazy un love with his- not so much brother- who is un love with a mortal, but yeah, they were fine, they love eachother and the had piece, everything was fine, until Fury show up with a warning about some thanos guy and the rogue avengerns in his back, yeah everything was not that fine now
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Andrea and english is not my first language, is my first fic, and I kind of got inspire of a fic in wich tony and stephen were something, but then Afganistán and the accident happen and they broke up, tony went along with the Avengers and finaly with the civil war, and stephen become the Sorcerer supreme, but they end uo together and they were living happily until Fury show up with the other Avengers, Steve want to be back and the team is suspicious of stephen, is a great fic, but for disgrace I don't remenber the name, if you could help me find to ask the writer for permision for inspire me in it, it would be great, this is a litle tiny bit od the first chapter, I would put the rets up tomorow

Tony woke up slowly, he could feel something hot pressed to his back, legs intervined with his, and arms firmly around him, it was the bets feeling in the world, woke up to a cudly lovely boyfriend

It's to early to be awake- a voice wisper in his ear.  
It's better, maybe this way we can use the time ti do something-answered tony turning around to look at his amazing boyfriend tony felt like everything was good in the world, even when deep donw he knew it was not like that, he had a big scar un the center of his chest to prove it


	2. Sleeping

Tony got up the bed and slowly open the door, he got to the corridor and stood for a minute, listenig to the compound silence typical of the midle of the nigth, slowly he opened the door netx to his room, the bed was perfecly made, and in the work table to people, one of 14 and one of 9 were sleeping with their heats in thei arma, tony stood watching for a minute before a sigh left his mout.  
Peter, Harley comon wake up- he said.  
Mmm- responded both of the teenagers.  
Comon up- tony asnwered  
Peter and harley still more sleep than awake got up and went to the beds, choosing to get into the same one and cudle.  
Tony lefth out a laugh and kissed both thei foreheads.  
Slowly he got out of the room and went back to his onw, getting into bed were an arm drag him backward into a firm warm chest, tony sigh un content and fall splee


End file.
